Unlikely Angels
by James s girl 4m
Summary: if u havent seen the movie Dogma, its strongly suggested, but ive had this story up here forever, ive gotten no reviews, im currently sick of fics, bc of this, flame me please, what do i care (ive heard theyr funny) Pumpkin Pie, maybe other ships but i do


Chapter 1~From Above comes a light into my eyes. (great song title)  
  
It was a dark and stormy night; ok.maybe not stormy, but dark all the same. A deserted street was lit only by the moonlight, and some lampposts in the distance, *ennnnnnnnooon kerpoof* two guys fell out of the sky with a THUD! They were dressed in black robes with light blue hoods sticking out of the top.  
"Hey!" said one of them, who had a glowing object floating above his head. "Where'd you put your halo?!"  
"In my pocket." The other one with black-rimmed glasses said.  
"Oh, ok then." The first replied grabbing his halo and stuffing it harshly into his pocket. "So.where we goin?"  
"I donno, the town I guess." He started walking down the dark road towards a lit neighborhood a bit ahead. The other one followed, lively.  
"What are we going to do? Pull a job?" he cracked.  
"Something like that."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The last months of school had been a drag. It was so boring doing all those finals. The only person he knew of who wasn't dreading all of this was Hermione. She was actually pretty content, though she didn't much care for all the testing she didn't complain and she studied every waking moment, so it seemed, and had no problem. Well.him and Ron, they were exactly opposite of this, they did their best to study, but it didn't work too well, they hadn't made too bad of grades through the classes so far, but they weren't the best either. Hermione kept telling them to study more, and stop screwing around (not direct quote.) Harry kept charming his belongings, to play music, and Ron; he just decided to charm the entire room. Music had started to become very popular amongst the widzarding world, it stayed about the same popularity in the Muggle world.  
Hermione kept getting on to them, especially Ron, since he too was a prefect. Harry didn't care anymore that they were prefects, he did his own thing and got 'scolded' a lot by Hermione, but that was ok.  
He had mellowed out after tragic disasters of the before year, so lots of things he had previously came so quick to anger about, he took with an ungrateful look and an 'oh well.' People following through with what they had promised him had helped to change his attitude a bit. In short, he had learned to lighten up and take everything as he thought that his godfather would have wanted, and that helped.  
So finals didn't bother him as much as they had done last year, which isn't to say much, but some, and certain people didn't get to him as much as they usually did. They only had a couple of weeks left too, so he was going to make this year end good, unlike so many other years of his that had been ruined by.complications and then made better thanks to his close (and not so close) mates.  
  
"Seriously, what are you doing?!" a voice came from the door.  
  
"Starring off into space, what did you think it looked like?" he asked back.  
  
"I don't know," she said lightly and padded over to his bed in her fuzzy red slippers (yes, her slippers! Even though it was not too cold anymore) with moving quills writing in books, silently, thought the pages turned. Harry had got them for her for Christmas. She sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. He turned slowly to her, she was looking at him, her brown eyes were glowing warmly. "What have they written?" he asked her, avoiding her look.  
  
"Lets find out." She took her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the slippers drawing sort of a figure eight over the top. A long sheet of parchment quietly came from the toe of the left slipper. She read allowed, while Harry followed.  
  
Above, where most of us have never been, close friends live, but they  
aren't too peace bringing to everyone else. Malice comes to everyone,  
from the two friends. God knows that this is their personality, but he  
has to keep everyone in good terms with everyone else. As angels they  
were supposed to protect those still living, others had greater  
responsibilities. These friends were among those few who had been so  
great in their life to take on these greater responsibilities.  
These two in particular had difficult jobs, one of them (the more  
responsible of the two) was in charge of conducting deaths, in other  
words how to carry them out. This had been his job for almost 16  
years, The other friend was new to this but he was put in the group  
because of his previous accomplishments where he had found his long  
time friend, and his friends wife. This one---  
  
---Harry sat there imaging while Hermione's voice filled the room, sun filtered through the cloth curtains on the east, it wasn't too early, but everyone else had decided to not sleep in, unlike Harry.---Hermione quietly laughed.remembering.  
  
"What?" The sound broke him out of the imagined world.above.  
  
"Don't mind me for saying this."--Harry nodded in encouragement-"but they kind of sound like Sirius and James"  
  
"They do, don't they?"  
  
She nodded and kept reading.  
  
---had lately been getting on everyone's nerves. He had been  
convincing the already mischievous other that they should do other  
things for the people up there.to 'spice' it up a little.  
One day these two did something that just.  
  
Hermione stopped, mid-sentence.  
  
"Is there anymore?" Harry asked, eagerly.  
  
"That's all that's written." She said, sadly, she wanted to know more also. (The parchment rolled up quietly and slipped back into her left slipper.)  
"That's all they have written since Christmas?!!" Harry exclaimed, with a look of shock, "maybe I should have gotten you the 'Painting Hat,' or the "Research Mittens.'"  
  
"No, no, I really like these slippers, and they have written 2 other things." She calmed him, "They wrote a New Years story, for the occasion, about two very different twins who came together on New Years after 5 years apart, and another story about a ghost couple living in a castle. I really liked that one, because they weren't really a couple to start with, they had just been placed their after their 'death' and didn't really care for one another at the time, but then things began to happen that brought them together, and though they were never officially married, they were happy, plus the story was filled with some really neat forms of magic, like this one." she whispered a spell, pointing her once more taken out wand in the air.  
A big flashing flag like rectangle went up that changed colors from red to yellow quickly back and forth, with words one it. Harry starred at the flickering sign, Hermione just looked at his expression.  
  
"I thought this might help to wake you up, too" She kissed him on the cheek.  
  
I *heart* Harry  
  
He turned to her, with a grin; their faces were close. "You were right." He whispered.  
  
And then they kissed. 


End file.
